Everybody Loves Lily
by jehssik
Summary: /- Nós vamos ter que fazer uma poção do amor? – James perguntou, no que ele pensou ser um tom baixo e controlado, mas sua voz saiu estridente demais./ Presente para Fezinha Evans lol
1. Contrabando

**Capítulo I - _Contrabando_**

**_Ou_**

**_Aquele em que james tem uma surpresa desagradável_**

_"Its like everybody loves you  
and everybody wants you lately  
Its like everybody needs you  
and everybody sees you today  
Today"  
_

James entrou na sala fria e úmida, nas masmorras, arrastando os pés. Aula dupla de Poções Avançadas, com o professor Slughorn. Seriam, com certeza, duas intermináveis horas; ele pensou, largando seu material na mesa ao lado de Sirius. As mais longas do dia.

Não que ele não gostasse da matéria, ou que não fosse bom nela, de qualquer forma. O que desagradava o maroto era o fato de ter de presenciar o professor demonstrar constantemente sua preferência por... Urgh! Não gostava nem de _pensar_ no nome. Ok, a preferência do professor por _Snape_. Tudo bem que ele era o que todos costumavam chamar de "prodígio" em relação a Poções, mas...

Então, sem nenhuma razão aparente, seu pensamento pulou rapidamente da aula e do sonserino idiota para... _Ela_. O jeito como o seu cheiro invadia a sala o deixava tonto. O perfume de laranja tão característico da pele da garota – sim, ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar – parecia estar em todas as coisas. Tão perto. Doía pensar nisso, então James procurou se concentrar em outros aromas de que gostava. Canela, bolo de chocolate, o campo de quadribol molhado pela chuva, o shampoo que sua mãe usava, e... Lily Evans e seu perfume de laranja, tão único e inconfundível.

Devaneando sobre o quão torturante era essa obsessão que o consumia ultimamente, o rapaz abandonou os próprios pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de sua doce Lily, duas carteiras à frente.

- Nós vamos realmente _fazer_ essa poção em aula? – a garota perguntou. James não podia ver, mas tinha certeza de que os olhos dela estavam arregalados, devido ao tom de surpresa em sua voz – Pensei que fosse proibido..

Slughorn riu, e deu uma piscadinha na direção dela.

- E é. Mas o dia dos namorados está chegando, e... – ele riu de novo, mas ninguém o acompanhou. – Ok, brincadeira. Eu pensei que vocês gostariam de treinar uma poção um pouco mais complexa... E isso vai ser um segredinho nosso; já que nosso querido diretor não foi exatamente de acordo.

James encarou o professor. Sobre o que, diabos, ele estava falando? Então a visão do maroto se desviou milímetros da forma meio redonda de Slughorn, indo parar no caldeirão que fumegava, soltando a fumaça em espirais, e no quadro negro logo atrás dele. Lá, escrita em letras maiúsculas, estava apenas uma palavra.

_AMORTENTIA_.

Virou-se para o lado, trocando um olhar com Sirius. Seu amigo estava com os olhos estreitos, e um meio-sorriso muito malicioso brincava em seus lábios. Aparentemente, ele havia gostado da idéia. _O que não era nada bom_.

- Nós vamos ter que fazer uma poção do amor? – James perguntou, no que ele pensou ser um tom baixo e controlado, mas sua voz saiu estridente demais. A intenção era direcionar a dúvida exclusivamente ao vizinho, mas, no mesmo instante, todas as cabeças se viraram na sua direção, demonstrando que haviam ouvido perfeitamente. Ele se encolheu minimamente na cadeira.

- Sim, Sr. Potter. Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? – Slughorn perguntou, visivelmente chateado.

- Desculpe, professor. – ele sorriu, sem graça – Acho que me desconcentrei por um momento...

- _Quase trinta momentos_, o senhor quis dizer. – o mais velho resmungou, e James olhou em seu relógio para constatar que devaneara sobre Lily por ininterruptos vinte e cinco minutos – Espero que sua intuição seja boa, e a sorte grande, porque perdeu toda a dissertação explicativa, Sr. Potter, eu sinto muito. – então a expressão no rosto do professor suavizou, e ele se virou para a turma – Vamos lá, alunos, cada um preparando a sua poção. Os materiais estão no fundo da sala. Vocês têm... Uma hora e meia.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Amortentia, a poção do amor mais poderosa que existe, com um cheiro que varia de pessoa pra pessoa de acordo com o que a atrai. Por isso o perfume de laranja tão forte, é claro – não que ele já não sentisse isso o tempo todo, de qualquer forma.

Enquanto todos se levantavam e iam buscar os ingredientes, o rapaz puxou Sirius pelo braço, obrigando-o a permanecer sentado também.

- Você aprendeu a fazer a poção, Pads? – James perguntou, agora sim sussurrando.

- É claro que não! – o outro respondeu – Você não era o único desconcentrado, cara...

O primeiro ficou aliviado. Pelo menos tinha um companheiro na mesma situação.

- Você também sentiu algum cheiro?

- É! Tem alguém queimando algo muito suspeito lá atrás – Sirius apontou para um canto, rindo – Mas eu estou falando _daquilo_.

O maroto indicou a primeira cadeira da direita com a cabeça. Lá estava Mary Macdonald – grifinória, melhor amiga de Lily – sentada de lado, conversando com Fabian Prewett – também grifinório, _ex-namorado_ de Lily – animadamente. Com certeza não era a relação que Mary e Fabian tinham com a ruiva que Sirius queria apontar, e James se perguntou por que tudo nos últimos dias o levava à dona daqueles olhos sensacionalmente verdes. Talvez fosse a atual situação amigável deles, ou talvez... Meneou a cabeça.

- A Mary está batendo um papo legal com o Prewett, e daí?

Sirius revirou os olhos, espalmando a mão na testa, e suspirou. Virou a cabeça do amigo na direção _exata_ que queria mostrar – o espaço localizado entre os joelhos e o tronco da garota.

- Já reparou que, toda vez que ela se mexe, a saia sobe um pouco? Dá pra ver a calcinha dela, e é _preta_!

Remus, sentado logo atrás de Sirius, deu-lhe um tapa forte na cabeça, fazendo-o ir um pouco para frente.

- Francamente, Padfoot, você nem parece ter quase dezoito... Aí feito uma cadela no cio, só porque viu a calcinha preta da Mary. Vá buscar suas coisas que você ganha mais, cara.

Sirius alisou a parte de trás da cabeça, resmungando.

- _Exatamente_. Eu sou um cara de quase dezoito com os hormônios à flor da pele – falou, vendo o lobisomem se levantar e contornar as mesas, passando pela frente da de James – Até parece que você não gosta de ver a calcinha das garotas.

- Não é isso. É só que essa preta é muito sem graça, ela tem umas outras muito menores. – Remus parou, e folheou o livro do maroto de óculos até encontrar a página que procurava. Indicou-a, batendo nela com os nós dos dedos direitos – Aí está, Prongs. É bem detalhado, não se preocupe... – e foi ao fundo da sala, ignorando as exclamações indignadas de Sirius.

Os outros dois foram buscar os ingredientes também, e cada um começou sua própria poção. Tudo corria bem, e perfeitamente dentro do prazo. Severus Snape, naturalmente, foi o primeiro a terminar.

- E lá se vai o Seboso e sua poção perfeita, com o brilho _tão_ perolado e vapor subindo _tão_ direitinho... – Sirius comentou, com desdém – Ele mesmo deveria beber um pouco, pra ver se cria algum amor próprio.

James riu, e tirou os olhos de sua própria Amortentia, observando o professor Slughorn comparar o frasquinho que tinha em mãos à poção que ele mesmo estava fazendo, no caldeirão em frente ao quadro negro. Ele e Snape estavam discutindo os resultados – aparentemente positivos, pelo tamanho do sorriso do sonserino – e então Lily se levantou de sua cadeira, agitando os cabelos rubros, e foi se juntar a eles, carregando um frasquinho idêntico ao do garoto, cheio de um líquido igualmente brilhante.

É claro que a poção dela estaria correta, James pensou com certo orgulho. Lily era a _melhor_. Ninguém tinha o tino dela para poções, o professor comentara certa vez, e não se cansava de repetir. Ela poderia ser alquimista, ou professora, ou até mesmo medibruxa... Ou o que quisesse. Porque Lily era perfeita. _Perfeitamente perfeita_.

Percebeu que devaneava de novo quando sentiu algo se chocar com força contra suas costelas. Olhou para a esquerda, e percebeu que esse 'algo' era o cotovelo de Remus. Quando ele viera parar ali, afinal, ao seu lado, sentado na sua mesa?

- Já terminou a poção?

- Já. – o lobisomem respondeu, erguendo rapidamente um vidrinho, depois apontou para o caldeirão logo ao seu lado, o de James – E a sua está bem esquisita.

Ele olhou para dentro do próprio caldeirão, vendo um líquido espesso, e.. Azul.

- Ela deveria ficar azul?

- Não.

- Em nenhuma das fases?

- Não.

- _Ah_.

- Pois é.

James fitou o caldeirão à sua direita, certo de que o experimento de Sirius estaria...

_Perfeito_?

- Impossível! – Bufou – Será que só eu errei isso?

- Não. – Sirius respondeu, enquanto enchia um frasco, e colava uma etiqueta com seu nome. – Edgar Bones desmaiou com o cheiro da poção dele, e a da Alice está... Cor-de-rosa, se eu não me engano. Ou seja, você é um fracasso, Prongs, mas não um _fracasso completo_.

- É, imbecil, mas eu sei porque eu não consegui fazer essa poção idiota – James resmungou, acertando um pedaço de raiz de Asfódelo do rosto do amigo – Todo mundo já me ama naturalmente, é claro, então eu não preciso dessa coisa aí.

Remus gargalhou gostosamente, como se tivesse ouvido uma piada particularmente engraçada, e foi até o professor, deixando seu frasquinho sobre a mesa. Mais alguns alunos fizeram o mesmo, e, logo em seguida, Slughorn começou a apressar os que haviam ficado para trás.

- A aula acabou, estão liberados! Black, Potter, McNair! Suas poções na minha mesa! Diggory! Vamos Srta. Macdonald, não tenho o dia todo!

O grifinório ajeitou os óculos no nariz, e levou o resultado desastroso de sua poção até o professor. Este então estreitou os olhos, e meneou a cabeça; depois, disse que por James ser em geral um bom aluno – e em consideração aos seus pais -, ele fingiria não ter visto tanto a distração na aula, quanto o erro no trabalho. O maroto deu um sorriso, agradecido.

Já Sirius – talvez na pressa de sair logo da sala – deu um ou dois passos mais rápido do que deveria, acabou tropeçando e se desequilibrou, apoiou-se na mesa para não cair, e – com isso – derrubou todos os trabalhos dos alunos no chão. Por pura sorte, nenhum deles se quebrara.

- Oh, mil desculpas! – ele se abaixou rapidamente, ajuntando os frascos de uma só vez – Eu sinto muito, professor, mas nada se quebrou, por sorte... Material bom esse, huh? – ainda brincou, dando uma leve batidinha em um dos vidros, deliberadamente. Com rapidez, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da capa que usava, e correu para alcançar os amigos, que já passavam pela porta. Por alguma razão, um sorriso travesso brincava em seus lábios.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Mas que droga! Onde se enfiou aquela cadela?

Era sábado. James, Peter e Remus procuravam o quarto maroto, que os deixara logo antes do café da manhã, alegando ter coisas a fazer antes do passeio a Hogsmeade.

Uma setimanista, Berta Jorkins, passava por eles justo neste momento, e acabou ouvindo a exclamação do rapaz. Parou no lugar, e deu um sorrisinho, antes de se virar para o grupo de garotos.

- Se está procurando aquela sua amiga Evans, eu acabei de vê-la aos beijos com o Black, perto da escada...

James a olhou, confuso.

- Por que eu chamaria Lily de... O QUÊ? – deu alguns passos para frente, arregalando os olhos em fúria – Mas eu vou matar aquele...

Contudo, antes que ele pudesse se mover mais um centímetro, Remus o segurou pelos ombros.

- Calma, Prongs! Lembre-se que ele é seu amigo, que Azkaban é um lugar horrível e que você certamente não quer ir para lá. Sirius deve ter uma explicação, e...

Então Sirius Black apareceu – como se a menção do nome o tivesse chamado –, com um sorriso gigante no rosto e um bom humor inquestionável.

- Me procurando, bibinha? – perguntou, ao passar ao lado de James, dando um tapinha na nuca do rapaz. Este teria avançado em seu pescoço, se Remus não tivesse atrapalhado novamente, metendo-se entre os dois – Mas o quê...? – recuou um pouco, vendo que o outro tentava passar por cima do monitor.

- Ah, não... – Berta riu – Não era _esse_ Black, era o outro. O mais novo, sonserino.

- _Regulus_? – Sirius perguntou, sem entender nada, e olhou na direção de James.

Mas ele já não estava mais ali.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**N/A- E aqui estou eu novamente rsrsrs xD Eu não aguento ficar longe daqui, sinto saudades de vcs... s2**

**Enfim, fic presente para minha grande amiga Fezinha Evans (_pronto, chatinha, tá aí a surpresa... doeu esperar? hahaha_).. Sim sim, em agradecimento por não ter matado o meu Andrew, esta fic é dedicada única e exclusivamente para vc, pq vc saaabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe? hahahah ok ok, chega de puxação de saco xP**

**Ela já está quaaaase terminada (é uma short, tem mais dois caps apenas), então eu possivelmente não demorarei a postar de novo (é claro que vai depender da quantidade de reviews, naturalmente xB). E, assim que eu terminar de ler Twilight _de novo_, vou voltar a me concentrar aqui no fandom, e vcs terão outras grandes surpresinhas lol**

**É isso, então. Beijos beijos, e até mais :´**


	2. Resgate

**N/A - Ugh, editando aqui pra dizer que eu acabei de perceber que uma coisa nao está de acordo com o que diz nos livros (aliás, obrigada Muffim, por avisar, eu realmente não tinha me tocado), mas agora já foi, tbm. Então relevem, por favor xD**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Capitulo II – **_**Resgate**_

_**Ou**_

_**Aquele em que Lily tem uma legião de fãs**_

_"And when I see you  
Then I know it will be next to me  
And when I need you  
Then I know you will be there with me  
I'll never leave you"  
_

Realmente, o casal estava se beijando bem ao pé da escada, como se fossem namorados há meses. Exceto pela parte em que Lily parecia estar tentando bater em Regulus, mas ela sempre fora meio louca, então James não deu muita atenção.

- Caham! – o maroto puxou Lily pela cintura, parando o beijo, e deu um soco no sonserino.

- Potter, quer morrer? – Regulus gritou, mas James já carregava a garota para longe – Lily! Lily, meu amor, volte aqui! Não vá com o Potter, eu te amo!!

Eles não pararam de andar até chegarem do lado de fora do castelo, onde as carruagens que levariam os alunos a Hogsmeade já aguardavam, paradas perto da entrada. O rapaz foi andando até a carruagem que estava mais perto, puxou para fora a única pessoa que estava nela – Amus Diggory -, e empurrou Lily para dentro, entrando logo depois. Fechou a porta, enquanto a carruagem começava a se movimentar.

- Sempre quis socar a cara dele... – o maroto disse, rindo um pouco. Depois fechou a cara, e virou-se para a ruiva – Quando você disse que estava considerando sair comigo, eu não entendi que você ia pensar no assunto _enquanto beijava outros caras _na minha frente!

Lily o olhou indignada.

- Ele que me agarrou! Se eu falei que ia considerar, então eu realmente estava considerando, James! Por que você acha que eu ia beijar o Black enquanto pensava no... – estreitou os olhos verdes – _Sirius_!

- O QUÊ? – James engasgou – Você estava pensando _no Sirius_?

- Não, quatro-olhos! – a garota deu um tapa no ombro dele – Eu **sabia**! Sabia que aquela bagunça que ele fez com as poções não tinha sido sem querer! Ele pegou a minha! Pegou a minha poção, e o irmão dele bebeu por acidente! – bufou. – Ou talvez não tão por acidente assim, já que o imbecil do Padfoot tem um gosto muito estranho para brincadeiras.

- Poção...? – o maroto arregalou os olhos, entendendo tudo – A sua _Amortentia_? Você acha que Sirius pegou a poção do amor que você fez na aula de ontem?

Lily suspirou com impaciência, e deu um tapa na nuca de James.

- É CLARO que sim, ou você acha que _Regulus Black_ ia me beijar por vontade própria? - rolou os orbes verdes - Não sei por que Dumbledore te nomeou Monitor-Chefe; você é tão burro...

O maroto ignorou isso.

- Mas por que ele faria isso?

- É justamente o que eu não entendo! Dumbledore deve estar caducando, porque pra escolher você...

- Não, Lily! – ele gritou estridentemente, e bufou – Estou falando do Sirius com a poção... E pára de ficar falando que eu sou burro, 'tá legal? O diretor não poderia ter escolhido um Monitor-Chefe melhor!

- Não...! – a ruiva imitou o tom estridente dele, com uma dose adicional de ironia – Só o Remus, o Amus, o Edgar, o Fabian... Nada contra você, é claro.

- 'Tá, 'tá! – James revirou os olhos, levemente frustrado – Vamos nos concentrar no que é importante aqui... Porque Padfoot faria isso?

- E eu sei lá? Ele tem problemas mentais, e uma opinião questionável sobre o que é ou não é divertido.

Durante todo o caminho, eles discutiram os motivos que levariam Sirius a uma brincadeira assim, sem, contudo, chegarem a uma explicação plausível. O único fato concreto era que – acidentalmente ou não – Regulus havia bebido a poção do amor produzida por Lily, e agora estava obsessiva e invariavelmente apaixonado por ela. O que não fazia o menor sentido era _porque_ o maroto queria que o irmão mais novo caísse de amores pela garota da qual seu melhor amigo (talvez não tão) secretamente gostava.

E o que já estava bastante confuso ficou pior ainda quando eles desceram no vilarejo. Junto com Regulus, uma certa quantidade de sonserinos procurava pela monitora, carregando flores e presentes, gritando o nome da garota, e parecendo bastante desesperados. Como se, de repente...

- Ah, qual é! _Toda a Sonserina_ _bebeu a sua poção?_ – James reclamou miseravelmente, sem acreditar – Daqui a pouco as irmãs Black vêm declarar o amor delas por você também!

Lily cobriu a boca do garoto com uma mão, enquanto ele continuava reclamando.

- Shhhhhhhh! Quer que eles nos vejam? Venha aqui! – ela foi puxando o rapaz para um beco pouco movimentado perto dali.

O beco pouco movimentado era, na realidade, um beco _nada_ movimentado, exceto pelos cantos escuros, ocupados por casaizinhos afobados. James encarou-a com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Okay, porque viemos parar aqui, mesmo? Tudo bem que estamos fugindo de loucos obsessivos, mas...

- Bom, quem passar por aqui vai pensar que somos só um casal normal de namorados... – Lily murmurou, olhando furtivamente para os lados. – Oh, droga, eles estão vindo!

Ao ver a massa de garotos correrem inconscientemente na sua direção, a ruiva, num pequeno surto, puxou James pela camisa, e deu-lhe um beijo escandalosamente cinematográfico. O maroto pareceu um pouco confuso, mas rapidamente agarrou a cintura dela, correspondendo da mesma forma. Depois de um minuto ou dois – que passaram rápido demais, na opinião de James – eles se separaram lentamente.

- Será que eles acreditaram? – Lily perguntou, ofegando.

- _Eu_ _acreditei_. – Foi a resposta do rapaz, em meio a um suspiro de gloriosa satisfação, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Lá está ela! – ouviram uma voz ao fundo, e depois o som de vários passos, que ecoavam apressados na estreita rua em que eles se escondiam. – Lily, hey, Lily...!!

- Ah, merda! – ela resmungou, espalmando a mão na testa.

- Talvez se a gente fingisse mais um pouco...? – James sugeriu, com seu típico sorriso cafajeste, esticando os braços na direção da monitora.

- Nos seus sonhos! – ela revirou os olhos, e puxou o maroto bruscamente pelo braço – Vem, idiota, rápido!

Os dois correram por algum tempo, e dobraram esquinas aqui e ali, até encontrarem uma loja suficientemente cheia para que a presença deles não chamasse atenção. Uma grande quantidade de alunos se acumulava na porta, tornando difícil a entrada, e James teve de empurrar vários garotos, conseguindo finalmente se esconder com Lily no corredor mais afastado da loja.

- Eu vou matar aquele seu amigo Black! – Lily sussurrou, os dentes trincados.

- Não sabemos se foi MESMO ele... – o garoto respondeu, tentando olhar por entre as prateleiras a porta de vidro. Reconheceu claramente Snape, e o irmão mais novo de Sirius junto com Rabastan Lestrange, Malfoy e McNair, além de outros sonserinos, do lado de fora, procurando ansiosamente por Lily. _Sua _Lily. Revirou os olhos, com raiva.

- É claro que foi ele! – a ruiva quase gritou.

- Ok... Ele, por certo, foi o executor; mas a idéia deve ter partido de Remus, porque ele não pensaria em algo assim sozinho...

James continuou olhando para os sonserinos na rua, que agora se afastavam, indo em direção ao Três Vassouras, sempre olhando para os lados. _Slughorn_!, pensou. Ele, com certeza saberia o que fazer. Algum antídoto, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse resolver o problema, antes que esses garotos pervertidos tentassem arrancar as roupas de Lily em plena Hogsmeade. Não seria uma visão de toda ruim, mas... Balançou a cabeça, concentrando-se em onde encontrar o professor.

No Hog's Head, talvez...? Não, com certeza não. Três Vassouras, então... Era uma possibilidade. Mas... Como chegar até lá, sem dar de cara com Snape e seu grupo de loucos obcecados?

Lily ainda resmungava alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguiu mais ouvir, quando sua salvação pareceu cintilar, dois corredores à frente. Então James finalmente percebeu que Lily, inconsciente do destino escolhido, acabara levando-os até a Zonko's.

- Certo. – ele falou, os olhos brilhando – Certo... Vem comigo.

Lily se deixou conduzir por entre as prateleiras da loja, ainda reclamando sobre Remus e sua inquestionável traição. Olhou confusa para James, vendo-o pegar caixas e mais caixas de...

- _Fogos Dr. Filibusteiro_?

- É. – ele começou a abrir algumas caixas, jogando outras para que Lily fizesse o mesmo – Nós precisamos encontrar Slughorn para resolver tudo isso... Ele deve estar no Três Vassouras, justamente o lugar onde o Seboso e sua gangue estão indo procurar você.

- Não chame Severus de...!

- Que seja! – James cortou, revirando os olhos – Vamos causar uma comoção na rua, para distrair a multidão e tentar desviá-los do caminho...

Lily olhou dele para a rua, e novamente para ele, desconfiada.

- Então você vai roubar uma loja?

O maroto olhou nos olhos estupendamente lindos da garota, com raiva, frustração, irritação, nervosismo... E surpresa.

- Você... Você... _Argh_! – ele gesticulou com as duas mãos, encenando um possível estrangulamento; e por fim tirou vários galeões do bolso, depositando-os na prateleira onde anteriormente estiveram as caixas – Melhor agora?

A ruiva assentiu rapidamente, e foi abrindo as embalagens, enquanto discutia uma estratégia com James.

- Preparada para pregar sua primeira peça? – ele perguntou, enquanto eles se posicionavam discretamente perto da porta.

- Com certeza. – Lily respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. James abriu a porta, saiu logo depois de Lily, e os dois soltaram os fogos o mais longe possível, causando uma estrondosa confusão na principal rua do vilarejo. Rapidamente uma multidão se formou, e o empurra-empurra desviou com eficiência a atenção do estranho grupo de sonserinos, que deu meia-volta e correu na direção oposta ao bar para ver o que se sucedia – exatamente o pretendido por James.

Aproveitando a deixa, e o fato de ninguém estar realmente notando a presença dos dois, ele guiou Lily pela cintura até a entrada do Três Vassouras, murmurando para que ela ficasse quieta e andasse rápido. Passando pela porta, o barulho foi substituído pela música e a conversa alta que geralmente ecoava pelo lugar, e foi difícil enxergar alguma coisa com todas as mesas abarrotadas de gente. James observou o lugar ocupado pelos professores – conversando e bebendo, sem nem imaginar a bagunça lá fora – e, com frustração, percebeu que Slughorn _não estava lá_.

Sua mente agora trabalhava muito rápido, procurando por alternativa, um Plano B. Ouviu Lily sussurrar repetidamente seu nome, e procurou os olhos dela.

- Eles acabaram de entrar. – a monitora disse, olhando para a porta. Ele seguiu a direção do olhar, e avistou os cabelos louros de Lucius Malfoy, que gritava por Lily.

- Eles estão te farejando, ou o quê? Parecem cães de caça!

Talvez fosse coincidência, ou a voz de James tivesse saído muito alta, mas – no mesmo instante – Malfoy se virou na direção em que eles estavam, aéreo o suficiente para não perceber a presença dos dois. Sem querer arriscar, o maroto puxou Lily para a primeira porta que encontrou.

- James, o que...? – ela então olhou para o interior do cômodo em que estava trancada – James, isso é o _banheiro masculino_!

- Eu sei, - ele respondeu, sentando no chão e tirando um espelho da mochila – mas precisamos de uma fuga brilhante, e a janela do banheiro feminino é pequena demais... Acredite, eu já tive que sair por lá, e não foi nada legal. _Sirius Black_. – chamou, mirando seu reflexo no espelho.

O rosto magro e com óculos do maroto rapidamente foi substituído por outro um tanto mais charmoso, com cabelos pretos centímetros mais longos e olhos azul-acinzentados.

- Prongs? – a voz perguntou, de dentro do espelho.

- Pegue o mapa e procure pelo professor Slughorn, Padfoot. – James ordenou, falando muito rápido.

- Certo. – Sirius respondeu, e, logo depois, informou: - Hogwarts. Mas por que...?

- Ok. – o maroto de óculos cortou – E, só pra constar: você é um homem morto, cara. Quando eu te pegar, você vai ser um cachorro castrado, seu merdinha! – gritou para o espelho, e depois o guardou de volta na mochila. Ainda ouvindo os chamados abafados do amigo, virou-se para Lily, que ficara quieta durante todo o tempo – Nós vamos voltar para o castelo. Você consegue pular a janela sozinha?

Ela pareceu incerta.

- Eu não acho que seja necessário, e...

- Regulus já te beijou à força – James cortou, colocando a garota facilmente sobre seus ombros, mesmo com os protestos dela – Eles estão tentando te atacar, e você já reparou no tamanho do McNair? – largou-a sentada no parapeito da janela – Vai pular sozinha, ou eu terei que te empurrar?

Ela ergueu o queixo, deu a língua, e desapareceu pela abertura na parede.

- Muito maduro, Lily. – ele resmungou, também pulando para fora. Levantou rapidamente do chão, e tirou a poeira da roupa, pensando no melhor caminho até a Dedosdemel. Desejou mais do que nunca estar com sua capa da invisibilidade, ou com o mapa do maroto. A capa era dele!, por que estava com Sirius, afinal? - Ok, o caminho será longo, e você vai jurar não dizer nada a ninguém! – falou, mas não deu tempo para que a garota respondesse, passando um braço por volta de sua cintura, e empurrando-a por todo o trajeto.

Por sorte, os professores já chamavam os alunos para voltarem a Hogwarts, então eles não tiveram complicações durante o caminho, e logo chegaram à loja de doces. Lily estacou na frente da porta, mas James puxou-a com um tranco, e a arrastou decididamente até o porão. Estavam agachados, procurando por algo que ela não sabia o que era.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- _Shhhh_! – James tapou a boca dela com uma mão, e com a outra tateou o assoalho até encontrar um alçapão. Com habilidade, puxou o tampo de madeira, abraçou a monitora e pulou no buraco, levando-a junto e ainda tapando sua boca com uma das mãos.

Os dois caíram no chão com um baque surdo, e Lily gemeu.

- Não reclame, você caiu em cima de mim! – o maroto rolou por cima dela, e se levantou, ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo.

- _Lummus_. – os dois murmuraram ao mesmo tempo, e o corredor escuro, então, recebeu a fraca luz proveniente de ambas as varinhas.

- Que lugar é esse? – Lily perguntou, agarrando a mão livre de James com a sua.

- Espere e verá. – ele murmurou, soturno, apertando levemente a mão da garota.

Seguiram por um caminho difícil, escuro, sujo e úmido; até que chegaram ao que parecia ser uma sala.

- Isso, minha cara, é a Casa dos Gritos. – James falou, sorrindo maroto. O que ele não esperava era que Lily fosse congelar daquele jeito. – Lily? Lily??

A ruiva apertava a mão dele com força, os olhos verdes arregalados.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**N/B: Ebaa, mais um capitulo do meu presente! /olhos brilhando/. Fala sério...diz que essa Lily não é sortuda? Agora tá todo mundo atrás dela uhuhauahUAHUahA eu imagino como está o coraçãozinho do James...todo apertadinho! hehehe Agora é a hora dele aproveitar e se mostrar útil, huh? **

**Ah, eu preciso dizer mesmo que eu amo as suas fics, amora? Acho que não, né?!**

**Ah, desculpem qualquer erro que possa ter passado por essa beta aqui, mas eu o betei em um momento de febre e talvez eu tenha delirado! ;P**

**Beijos e REVIEWS, PEOPLE! Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido ela posta...e eu garanto que vale muito a pena ver o 'correr' dessa fic ;x Sem Spoiler!**

**- - - -**

**N/A – Oi, gente! Então, sem muito o que falar hoje... Obrigada pelas reviews, adorei todas elas xB O próximo possivelmente será o último (o final que eu tinha escrito acabou virando uma fic isolada – ****_Eloqüência_****, pra quem ainda não leu - então eu ainda não tenho o próximo pronto, mas acho que será o último sim xD), então comentem bastante, e nos vemos num outro dia xD Beijos beijos**


End file.
